I'm Talking About LOVE!
by Thayna'.17
Summary: Quando um único momento, uma única causa, muda toda a sua vida, e depois, de uma outra maneira, esse outro momento pode reajustar a sua vida toda de novo, pra finalmente ser feliz "ever ever after". Jessifer *-*


**L-O-V-E - I'm talking about love!**

_"Jesse Gordon Spencer e Jennifer Marie Morrison se conheceram há 3 anos ao começar a gravar o seriado House MD, logo de cara se tornaram amigos, e saíram (on a date) juntos. Começaram a namorar, mas não deixaram a novidade vazar pela mídia. Acabaram anunciando o relacionamento, no EMMY 2006, e depois de alguns meses(dia 23 de dezembro de 2006) ficaram noivos. Após 8 meses de noivado o casal anunciou sua separação. Motivos não foram anunciados no dia 15 de agosto de 2007. Porém os dois continuam trabalhando juntos na série em que se conheceram. Eles são o tipo de casal que mesmo não estando mais juntos, ainda formam um casal."_

Mais um dia de trabalho. Mais um dia difícil. Ter de enfrentar a imprensa e fingir serem bons amigos, que tudo o que aconteceu ficou no passado e agora são muito bons amigos.

Jennifer pensava assim em sua casa, se arrumando para a sua última semana de gravação. Não que fosse definitivamente a última, mas pelo menos poderia tirar umas férias, e quem sabe viajar para algum lugar bem distante, onde não tivesse que ficar ouvindo sobre a paixão e alegria do casal Louise e Jesse. Argh, "so annoying". Na verdade, desde que terminaram, nunca mais foram os mesmos, e era o que todos comentavam. Simplesmente não haviam terminado por causa de uma traição, ou algo do gênero, apenas decidiram terminar porque seria melhor, e também para não influenciar no 'destino' de seus personagens e da série. Continuaram com suas carreiras intactas, mas em compensação, suas vidas pessoais literalmente devastadas. Ela ainda o amava, e não tinha dúvida alguma disso. Por isso, era tão difícil entrar em um relacionamento. Na verdade, não tinha entrado em nenhum desde a separação. Pensava que mais tarde poderiam voltar, e serem felizes como eram antes. Seria tão simples se isso realmente acontecesse, não? E então, desde que viu Jesse saindo com Louise, desistiu de tentar reatar. Ele parecia feliz, e era o que todos os tablóides diziam, e também, como ela mesma sabia fingir muito bem, contava a todos que já o tinha superado e tentava manter distância ao máximo dele, para não ter que encará-lo no olhos, pois sabia que se o fizesse, não resistiria e se renderia ao amor ainda vivo em seu coração. Levantou, tomou banho, vestiu-se e foi para as gravações. Chegando lá, encontrou com Olívia, que se tornou uma pessoa e amiga muito especial, sendo a que mais a apoiou e ajudou quando pensava que sua vida ia acabar.

- E aí, já tomou café da manhã? – perguntou Olívia. Era isso que gostava nela. De manhã, suas conversas eram extremamente curtas, devido ao fato de que até no mínimo umas 10h30 da manhã, não falava com ninguém.

- Ah, oi Jay! (Jane - Olívia Jane Wilde) Bom dia pra você também – disse em tom sarcástico, mas ao ver a cara fechada da amiga, resolveu responder. - Não. Ultimamente não tenho sentido muita fome durante a manhã... – respondeu.

- Humf, sei. Hahá, até parece... Se você chama os últimos 2 anos de ultimamente, bom pra você.

- Não é bem assim! E também não faz 2 anos...

- Ah, 1 ano e meio, 2 meses, 3 meses, que seja! Você não pode parar de comer e você sabe disso. Já basta ter se sacrificado pelo emprego. Cuidado pro próximo sacrifício não ser você mesma!

- Hahá! Já são 10h30? Porque você me parece muito engraçadinha pra tão cedo assim.

- Ih, começou o estresse! Olha, eu vou para a maquiagem, e aproveitar pra tirar um cochilo básico, pra depois a gente continuar essa conversa.

- Que continuar o que! Não tem nada mais pra falar sobre isso...

- Sei... Já faz algum tempo que vocês se separaram e você não o superou ainda.

- Não é isso.

- É sim. E anyway, boa noite! – disse saindo, e indo pra maquiagem.

Jen riu para si mesma. Apesar dessa conversa irritá-la e muito, sabia que no fundo no fundo era verdade. Continuou andando até o escritório de David, onde ele daria o roteiro para ela. Chegando lá, havia apenas uma página de roteiro, então, ela achou estranho.

- É esse o meu roteiro?

- Sim – respondeu a secretária. – Essa é a única parte que falta para você filmar.

- Então quer dizer que se acabarmos a filmagem hoje, eu não vou precisar vir o resto da semana?

- Provavelmente, no entanto, você terá que permanecer na cidade até darmos a confirmação que foi tudo bem e que não precisaremos regravar nenhuma cena.

- Hum... Okay!

E assim saiu, indo para a maquiagem. Quando chegou lá, avistou Jay tirando uma pequena soneca e foi obrigada a rir da situação, fazendo a amiga despertar.

- O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não! – disse, ainda rindo.

- E qual a graça toda então?

- Você já deu uma olhada no seu rosto?

- Não, por que? – perguntou Olívia, correndo para a frente do espelho.

- Acho que alguém vai morrer hoje... – disse Jen em tom divertido, meio cantarolando.

- Ah, mas ele me paga! – disse com tal intensidade que seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho. – KAL!! – gritou e saiu à procura do pobre coitado que ia pagar o pato.

Jen, após a saída de Olívia, sentou na cadeira e enquanto a maquiadora preparava uma máscara para passar no seu rosto, começo a ler o roteiro que afinal de contas nem era tão grande e extenso assim. Mas ao ler o primeiro parágrafo, engasgou com a própria saliva (N/A: eu sei que é difícil, mas acontece...). Foi então que a Jay entrou no recinto com um copo d'água que instintivamente cedeu à ela. Depois de "estabilizada", Jay perguntou:

- O que aconteceu, meu santo? É só eu ficar fora por uns 15 minutinhos que você já tenta se matar?

- Ui, isola! – disse Jen, batendo na madeira.

- Mas então, o que foi?

- Ah, eu só engasguei com a minha própria saliva.

- Há, sério?

- Sim. As vezes acontece.

- Olha, você deve ser um perigo enquanto beija alguém. Imagina se você engasga e morre? Não, não! De agora em diante você está proibida de enfiar a língua na boca de outra pessoa, principalmente se essa outra pessoa for um certo loiro com sotaque australiano sexy.

- Ah, deixa de ser tola, vai! Nossos beijos são completamente e absolutamente técnicos, ouviu bem, senhorita Olívia Jane?

- Ai não, né? Olívia Jane você quer é me matar.

- Okay, Jay.

- Melhor. – respondeu, ficando em silêncio por um minuto, quando decidiu intervir – Mas vai dizer que você não sente falta e vontade de beijá-lo.

- Não. Não sinto.

- D-U-V-I-D-O!

- Ah, little Jay, mas pode ficar duvidando, porque eu não quero mas nada com ele. E agora deixa eu me concentrar aqui na minha máscara e no meu roteiro.

- Tudo bem... De qualquer maneira eu já estou indo gravar.

- Boa sorte!

- Pra você também! – disse, saindo da sala. E quando já estava no corredor, na metade do caminho, gritou – TE VEJO DEPOIS NO SEU CASAMENTO!

- JAY! – gritou, despertando de sua concentração ao ouvir as palavras 'seu casamento'. Por que era tão difícil para ela ouvir aquelas palavras? Será que era tão impossível assim?

Quando saiu da maquiagem e foi para o vestuário, para em seguida ir para o cabelo, ficou pensando sobre tudo o que Jay havia falado e sobre tudo que tem acontecido desde o término dos dois. Não sabia porque, mas de uns dias pra cá, sentia-se mais emocional, sentimental. Talvez seria porque sua taxa hormonal estava em alta, ou então porque Jesse tem estado cada dia mais próximo de Louise, o que dificultava as raras conversas entre amigos (Omar-Jesse-Hugh-Lisa-Ela) e que a deixava cada vez mais sem esperanças. Só em recordar o pedido de casamento (noivado) em Paris, uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha, caindo no papel do roteiro que estava prestes a ler. Teria que ser forte somente hoje, e amanhã estaria livre para chorar, beber, e fazer o que quisesse à vontade. Mas quando viu o vestido de noiva que estava prestes a vestiu, uma onda de emoções, sentimentos e flash backs inundaram sua cabeça, e não conseguiu resistir. Era simples, porém muito lindo. Assim como o que havia usado em seu noivado. Eram lembranças tão turbulentas que vinham à sua memória, que nem conseguia ficar em pé. Era sofrimento demais para uma cena só. Isso não era justo. Lembrava de cada momento ao lado dele, cada beijo,a cada 'amasso', cada toque, tudo estava lá, guardado como arquivo morto, mas essa cena faria com que revivesse aquele dia em que tudo foi um mar de rosas, o dia o qual soube que seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo se o tivesse ao seu lado. O dia ao qual se entregou por completo à ele: de corpo e alma. De coração. E a partir daquele dia, ela pertencia a ele, e ninguém mudaria isso.

Vendo o estado que se encontrava, a estilista resolveu perguntar se havia algo errado.

- Não, não. Está tudo bem.

- Então por que choras?

- É que é lindo demais. – disse Jen, contendo as lágrimas.

A mulher olhou o vestido e ficou perplexa, pois para ela era apenas um vestido branco de noiva, muito simples por sinal. Então voltou a questionar Jen.

- Gostaria que eu chamasse alguém?

- Não, não! Está tudo bem – disse Jen, enxugando as lágrimas. – Por favor, você poderia chamar a maquiadora?

- Sim, sem problema algum – disse a mulher se distanciando e pegando o walk talk.

- Ah! E por favor, não conte pra ninguém sobre isso. É um assunto muito delicado e eu não gostaria que se estendesse por aí.

- Absolutamente! Como quiser.

E assim, a mulher chamava a maquiadora enquanto Jen pegava o vestido e ia vesti-lo.

Após alguns minutos, ela aparece vestida como uma noiva realmente prestes a casar. Sua maquiagem estava toda borrada, mas por sorte a maquiadora já estava ali para reparam o estrago. Terminando ali, foi para o 'estágio final', onde fariam o cabelo e em seguida estaria pronta para gravar. Durante o trajeto, fizeram-na vestir um sobretudo preto para que ninguém visse a sua roupa, causando mais impacto na hora da cena, e também para não sujá-la. Ao chegar, duas mulheres prontamente a atenderam, arrumando o cabelo e dando o retoque final em tudo. E dentro de 15 minutos ela estava pronta e um carrinho de golfe a aguardava para levá-la ao local da gravação.

Todos estavam esperando a única que faltava, a 'peça chave' da cena para poderem gravar. Jesse estava nervoso, então havia decidido conversar com Omar para ver se relaxava e desligava um pouco, mas não estava funcionando...

- Desse jeito vão achar que você é um ótimo ator – comentou Omar.

- É, mas o problema é durante a cena...

- Ah, relaxa! No meu casamento eu também fiquei nervoso e imaginava mil possibilidades para ela não aparecer, mas ela apareceu eu hoje estamos muito felizes juntos.

- É, mas o que acontece é que não é o meu casamento, nem se quer um teste ou algo parecido. É uma cena de casamento entre eu e a minha ex-noiva.

- Não. É a cena de casamento entre o seu personagem e o da sua ex-noiva. Não confunda as situações.

- Difícil, viu?

- Mas não impossível, e já vai passar.

- O que é isso? – perguntava Olívia, passando por ele – Suando frio? Nervosismo? Mas nem é seu casamento! Imagina se fosse...

- Hahá! Engraçadinha! – disse tentando disfarçar. – Será que ela demora muito?

- Por que a pressa? Tem algum compromisso depois?

- Não, é só pra saber mesmo...

- Sei... Bom, de qualquer modo, ouvi dizer que ela está a caminho. Logo, logo ela chega.

- É... – concordou Omar, pensativo.

Jen vinha dentro do carrinho, com o roteiro na mão, decorando as falas. Eles já estavam perto. Até que ouviu a buzina do próprio carrinho, avisando que estavam perto, para que a equipe e elenco se arrumasse. Porém, ao vê-lo ao altar, à sua espera, tudo tornou-se tão... Real. Como se quem estivesse lá era Jesse e não Chace, e quem se casaria seria Jennifer, e não Cameron. Então essa seria sua estratégia. Seria como a realidade, e o depois ela pensava depois. Esse pensamento a deixou feliz, como se seu dia houvesse chego, e estava se casando com o homem que havia escolhido. O homem que ela amava e que a amava de volta.

Todos estavam em seus lugares, prontos, e Jesse esfregava as mãos em sinal de nervosismo, quando a marcha nupcial começou a tocar, e todos olharam para o início, à busca de Jen vestida de noiva. Quando a mesma apareceu, todos ficaram perplexos, 'de queixo caído', com a beleza e simplicidade da atriz. E apesar de tudo, quem olhasse nos próprios olhos dela, veria a clara demonstração de felicidade. Ela estava linda, e atraía todos os olhares, mas apenas um ela olhava fixamente, e ele olhava de volta, sem nem ao menos piscar. Os dois estampavam um sorriso no rosto que quem os assistia, via a profundidade de seus sentimentos. Chegando perto do altar, entregou o buquê à Jay (13), enquanto Jesse (Chase) vinha ao seu encontro.

Ele pegou sua mão esquerda, beijou-a, e conduziu ela até o altar, onde ficaram de frente um para o outro, escutando o Juiz de Paz fazendo a cerimônia. Com as duas mãos dadas, olhavam um para o outro sorrindo, e nada mais importava. Até disserem 'aceito' e colocarem a aliança um na mão do outro, esperando a parte de declarar Marido e Mulher, a fim de no final, o beijo 'selando' o casamento.

Tudo ocorreu bem, e todos divertiram-se um monte, mas ao final, quando entraram na limusine para "irem embora", Jen caiu na real, e as lágrimas vieram à tona. Por sorte, a gravação já havia terminado e agora estavam indo pra o estúdio, onde se trocariam e iriam para casa. O único problema é que no carro, Jesse estava ao seu lado, e ninguém mais, além do motorista dirigindo lá na frente. Ela queria e tentou disfarçar as lágrimas, mas Jesse a conhecia a muito tempo, e se duvidar, muito melhor que ela mesma.

- Você está chorando? – perguntou preocupado.

- Hã? Não! Só peguei uma gripe, mas eu vou ficar bem... – respondeu, olhando para o lado. Mas Jesse não caiu na sua conversa e puxou o resto dela pelo queixo, fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Você pode pensar que não, mas eu te conheço a tempo suficiente pra saber que isso não é um resfriado ou uma gripe. Então, por que está chorando?

- Porque a minha irmã sofreu um acidente – foi a 1ª coisa que veio à sua cabeça.

- Mentira. Se isso realmente tivesse acontecido, sairia em todos os jornais, o que não aconteceu. Então, acho melhor você contar a verdade...

- Que verdade?

- O verdadeiro motivo do porque você está chorando.

- Você realmente quer saber? – perguntou decidida. Ele ponderou por um pouco, mas ao final disse.

- Sim. Eu realmente quero saber.

- Tudo bem. Não vá se arrepender depois... E como é o meu último dia de gravação, não vejo problema em falar, afinal, nos veremos só no início das gravações da próxima temporada...

- Então?

- É que... Bem, é meio vergonhoso, mas enfim...

- Por favor, para de dar voltas e fala logo! – disse em tom desesperado, fazendo-a chorar mais ainda.

- Ta bom, se é o que tanto quer, eu estava chorando porque lembrei do nosso noivado! Mesmo vestido simples, mesmo tipo de penteado, mesmo estilo... Tudo me lembrou a época em que nós éramos felizes. E me lembrou ao mesmo tempo do que nós abrimos mão pela nossa carreira.

Ele estava escutando estático, e sem reação alguma. O carro parou na frente do Estúdio e ela saiu o mais rápido possível, mas ele havia se dado conta do que ela tinha dito, e agora a alcançava, segurando um de seus braços, fazendo-a olhar pra ele.

- O que você quis dizer/insinuar com aquilo tudo? – perguntou ele.

- Que era para sermos nós naquele altar, e não Chase e Cameron. Mas afinal, abrir mão daquilo tudo foi a melhor escolha? – questionava com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto soltava-se dele e corria para algum camarim onde ele não podia encontrá-la.

Acabou entrando no próprio camarim, mas trocou-se tão rápido, e logo saiu que nem deu tempo para ele associar a pergunta e ir procurá-la. Saiu do estúdio, entrou em seu carro e foi para casa, de onde ligou para David, que confirmou que a cena toda havia ficado perfeita, e que ela estava liberada, pois não havia razão para trancá-la na cidade sem necessidade alguma. Ela então disse que iria viajar e que se precisa-se entrar em contato, que falasse com a Mandy (sua agente), que ela daria um jeito de localizá-la. Ele desejou boa viagem, e assim desligaram o telefone, e ela foi deitar.

Enquanto isso, Jesse saiu do Estúdio e não encontrou o carro dela lá, sinal de que já havia ido embora. Então foi pra casa, pensando sobre o que ela tinha dito a ele. Chegando ao próprio apartamento, encontrou Louise sentada no sofá com a cabeça apoiada da mão, como se estivesse pensando, e decidiu chamá-la.

- Lou?

- Oi? – disse ela, levantando a cabeça.

- Você estava me esperando há muito tempo?

- Na verdade sim, mas foi bom pra pensar sobre a gente.

- A gente?

- Sim. – afirmou, levantando uma caixa onde havia tudo o que ele havia ganho de presente da Jen, as fotos deles, e muitas outras coisas, e entre elas, o anel de noivado dela.

- Onde você encontrou isso? – perguntou espantado e ao mesmo tempo um tanto irritado.

- Estava de baixo da sua cama, atrás de outra caixa com fotos e etc. de sua família.

- E?

- E isso me levou a pensar no que eu significo pra você, e no que ela significou e significa pra você. E por favor, não diga que ela não significa nada.

- Por que não? – perguntava confuso.

- Foi só uma questão de lógica, na verdade... Você pode ter fotos minhas em porta retratos pela casa, e objetos por ela também, me fazendo sentir em casa. Mas as pessoas que você mais gosta são as que estão nessas caixas de baixo da sua cama, para que ninguém fique perguntando quem são, e para que só você as observe e admire, não mostrando sentimentalismo na frente dos outros.

- Como?

- Eu gosto muito de você, Jes, gosto muito mesmo. Você poderia até ser o cara certo pra mim, mas eu nunca seria a mulher certa pra você, porque ela já existe e você já a encontrou.

- Já? Mas como?

- Sim, repetindo, você pode ser a pessoa certa pra mim, mas eu nunca vou ser a sua pessoa certa. Eu te amo. Boa sorte na vida, e tudo de bom hoje e sempre – disse ela, dando um beijo em sua bochecha e saindo. – Aqui está a chave que você tinha me dado. Adeus – disse colocando a chave em cima da mesa e indo embora. Pra sempre.

Jesse sentou no sofá e pensou sobre o que ela havia dito, e era verdade. Sem perder tempo, pegou a chave do carro e dirigiu até o apartamento de Jennifer. Já passava de 1h da manhã, e as ruas estavam vazias, o que facilitou o trajeto. Tocou a campainha 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 vezes, mas ninguém atendera. Assim, resolveu esperar na porta, mas a porta se abriu, mostrando uma Jen descabelada, com a cara amassada do sono e inchada do choro, e com olhos pequenos, sinal de que havia pego no sono a pouco tempo.

- O que faz...

- Shh! Não fala nada.

Ela o mirou com a sobrancelha franzida, desconfiando e tentando entender o que se passava.

- Hoje é terça. – ele disse, fazendo- a sorrir.

- Eu sei.

- E eu te amo. – continuou.

- E...

- Shh! Eu te amo, e não quero esperar todas as terças pra lembrá-la disso, ou seja lá quanto tempo for. Eu te amo, e eu preciso de você. Todos os dias, todas as manhãs, todas as tardes, todas as noites. Nos dias de folga e de trabalho. Hoje e sempre, por toda a eternidade. Então, - disse se ajoelhando no chão, enquanto Jen secava as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. – Jennifer Marie Morrison, aceita se casar comigo? – Ele falava enquanto abria uma pequena caixa de veludo vermelho, que revelava o anel que ela havia usado há pouco tempo atrás.

- Sim. – disse ela, chorando de tanta alegria. Abraçou-o pelo pescoço e o beijou como há tempos não fazia. Com vontade, desejo, paixão, amor. Sentimentos que só sentia com ele por perto. Eles levantaram e ele colocou o anel no dedo dela.

- Agora, esse anel só sai daí quando a aliança dourada entrar no lugar. – disse ele, sorrindo para ele.

- Não acredito que você o guardou!

- Claro que sim! Ele foi muito importante pra mim.

- E pra mim também. – disse ela, olhando-o nos olhos, depois de tanto tempo. – Eu te amo, muito.

- Eu também te amo, muito.

E assim, beijaram-se, indo em direção ao quarto. Agora, depois desse tempo todo separados, finalmente descobriram que não são nada sem o outro, e que finalmente juntos de novo, seriam felizes para todo o sempre, ou pelo menos, enquanto viverem, seriam felizes e completos, pois teriam um ao outro.

***~* Fim. *~***

**N/A: "One Shot" sobre Jessifer *-*. Espero que todos gostem, e desculpem por algum erro de português :D **

**Ah! E outra coisa: os apelidos e tals foram inventados e uns realmente existe, mas na verdade, eu os usei mais pra encurtar as frases, e pra parecer até mais pessoal, sabe, amigos normalmente fazem isso, então, não me culpem, minha cabeça resolveu criá-los e foi! Sem arrependimentos ou coisa do tipo (: Título vem de um trecho da música LOVE, da Ashlee Simpson, portantos, já sabem a quem pertence, right? ;)**

**E por último: House M.D. e todos os nomes e personagens - reais ou ficticios - não me pertentem. Tudo criação de David Shore e Paul Attanasio. Então, fiquem felizes e agradeçam à eles pelo maravilhoso trabalho que fizeram criando essa série, que hoje é sucesso mundial, digamos assim. Quanto às pessoas aqui citadas, também não me responsabilizo. Como já havia dito antes, foi tudo idéia da minha cabeça e elas não têm nada a ver com isso. Agora, se é verdade ou mentira, quem sou eu pra dizer o que acontece 'behind the scenes'?**

**Beijos :* e please, deixem reviews!**


End file.
